


Rori

by Anitafriend



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Love rectangle, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitafriend/pseuds/Anitafriend





	1. Day 1

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Robin’s POV 

It was a normal day at Starbucks other than nobody was here. Except for the old couple in the back. But then, this tall stranger walked in. He was the most handsome person I have ever seen. His dark eyes. Oh my, he’s walking this way. No shit, you’re the only barista here. Ugh. I try a bit too hard to be cute.

“Hi, how may I take your order,” I say, smiling my little heart out.

“I'll have a black coffee,” the stranger replied in a deep voice.

“I'll get you that right away, sir.” I hurry and make his coffee. I rush over to him. My feet are moving faster than my mind. I slipped and spilled his coffee on his yellow tank top. 

“I’m so sorry, here” I handed him my clean rag. He took the rag and started talking.

“It’s alright. My name is Takashi Morinozuka and I’d love to know your name.” 

 OMG he’s flirting with me! 

“My name is Robin Day and I’m so sorry, deeply.” 

“Here, call me Mori. Cutie.”

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Mori’s POV

I walked into a Starbucks, wanting to meet new people. I have a roommate, Honey, but we're family.

As soon as I walk in I see a beautiful girl. With her brown hair in a messy bun and she had the biggest smile on her face. 

It wouldn't hurt if I flirt with her. I mean she be fine. I thought.  She's making me think differently. 

Her lips are a dark brown color. They match her eyes. 

The angel said, “Hi, how may I take your order.” 

Crap, what do I order, I thought.

“Black coffee,” I said.

Why did I say that? It's my go to coffee.

I heard her say something but, I didn't listen it. I just stare at her. She's walking this way and she trips. She spills the coffee on my bright tank top.

“I’m so sorry, here.” 

She handed me a white rag and I think of how our hands would look together. I start patting my tank top. 

“It’s alright. My name is Takashi Morinozuka “  
Man, I really like her. I would have yelled at anyone else that did that. 

“and I’d love to know your name.” 

That was stupid. Like really stupid.

“My name is Robin Day and I’m so sorry, deeply.”  

I love her soft voice. 

I handed back the rag and smiled the best that I could.

“Here, call me Mori, Cutie.”

“I get off in ten minutes… If you’d wait for me.” Robin said. 

“I’ll wait for you, Robin.” I winked at her. 

 

I walked to a table and sat down.  I stared at her. It feels like forever before she walks over again. 

“Let’s get out of here. I heard AOT is now a movie if you wanna see it.”

I love her.

“Yea, I’m a big fan of AOT. I’d love to see it with you.”

Robin had changed, she was now wearing a pink tank top and black skirt. She had a little black bag. She opens it and pulls out her phone. 

“Ooh, there’s a showing downtown at 6:30. If we hurry we can catch it in time.” 

I grabbed her hand and stepped out of the coffee shop. It was raining outside, so we ran fast to the theater. I see her smiling. After a couple minutes of running we made our way into the movie theater.

“Two tickets for AOT, please.” I asked, and then handed the man fifteen dollars. 

“Theater three.” He said.

“I’m so excited for the movie! Are you excited?” Robin queried. 

“I am to. Do you want anything?” I said.

“I’d go for some popcorn,” Robin said with a smile.  

I go up and get a large water and popcorn.   

“Here, let’s go to the movie.”

We walked in and sit on the top row since I’m so tall. I put the water and the popcorn in between us. I don't think we realized it was a romantic action film. Levi and Eren were kissing, I could tell she shipped them. With that I yawned and put my arm around her. The movie was amazing other than Jean didn’t kiss Armin. I'm planning not to be like Jean. I have only known Robin for a few hours but I feel there's a connection. The end of the movie had Levi and Eren kissing. I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back and sparks flew. The only thing I was thinking is I didn't want this to end. 

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Robin’s POV 

The credits roles and I saw Mori lean in to kiss me. I kissed him back. I feel that there's a connection between us. I pull off, “Mori.”

“Robin, can we do this again?” Mori said.

“Yes,” I said. 

I took a pen out of my black bag and write my number on the water. 

“Call me,” I insisted.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked out. I called a taxi and it picked me up outside. I’m sitting in the taxi and I get a call.

“Couldn’t wait to call me, I see,” I said.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Day but, Jackson is in surgery. He was in a plane crash. He has you as his emergency contact.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Jackson was my best friend since we were little. 

“Sir, can you take me to the Memorial Hospital, instead?”

Jackson and I were great friends; he helped me through cutting myself. I did it on my upper leg. I took a deep breath in. As I thought of how Jackson was my role model, my best friend, and my first love. The taxi ride cost $20 for just going to the hospital, but I needed to be there for Jackson. I walked into the main desk.   
     
“Hello Miss, what can I do for you?” said the nurse behind the desk.

“My husbands in surgery. He was in a plane crash.” I said.

I gave Jackson my insurance for times like this so. We were married, nothing romantically. But, I loved him like family and couldn't let him get hurt. 

“Let me see. Ah, your husband is in room 302.”

“Thank you,” I said. 

I walk up to the room. I see him lying there, I went to pulled up a chair, and started holding his hand. Jackson dealt with alcoholism since the last year of high school. He got alcohol poisoning a few years later. His mother disowned him and he was in and out of the hospital a lot more. His insurance ran out. I married him since my job has good insurance. I loved him as my best friend. Jackson got clean about two years ago, and has been clean ever since. He was on his way to talk about his experience in an AA meaning. Then out of the corner of my eye I see a dark figure.

“Hello, Mrs. Williams. I’m going to be on your husband’s recovery my name is---”

I looked up and saw Mori. 

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Mori’s POV

I was kinda shocked after the date with Robin. I looked down at my pager. Since, I’m a Surgical Fellow at The Memorial Hospital. I got a page from doctor Quinn, with a man with broken clavicle and a nephrectomy.  The date was good other that the she put her number on the water we were drink got smudged. I was planning on going back to the Starbucks tomorrow. I couldn't get her eyes out of my mind. When I got to the Memorial Hospital, I went into surgery; I get a rush from the first cut. The patient's name was Jackson Williams. He was in a plane crash. He has a wife of five years. The surgery went well. He's kidney was removed but other than his recovery, it was smooth sailing. I went to room 302.

I walked in and said   
“Hello, Mrs. Williams. I’m going to be on your husband’s recovery my name is---”

I was looking at the notes for the 4th time. I looked up and saw Robin. She was holding his hands. 

She said “Mori, he's an alcoholic. He wasn't drinking right? He gets alcohol poisoning easier now.” 

I looked back down at the notes. There was no alcohol in his system. 

“You could have told me you were married.” 

“Jackson is my best friend. I married him to help with his alcoholism. He’d got alcohol poisoning every few months. So, I wanted to help with getting him clean,” Robin said. 

I walked out of the room to a nurse.

“Hello, Dr. Morinozuka. You’re on Mr. Williams case, right.” Said the nurse 

I look down to his name tag and it said Alex. 

“That’s right,” I said

“Be nice to his wife. She's a lovely lady. I was here the first time they came in. They weren't married but she had tried to kill herself. The next day Jackson came in with alcohol poisoning. They never have kissed. I think for all the time he has come in with alcohol poisoning, they got married for insurance,” said Alex. 

She tried to kill herself!

That thought lingered in my mind. Today was February 14, Valentine's Day. Man, hadn't I been screwed over. I found a girl and lost her in the same day. I thought of all the reason why Robin wouldn't tell me she was married. Did she love him or trapped in an abusive marriage? Or was she telling me the truth. Why do I care. I finish my shift and go home to Honey.


	2. The Rest of that Night

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Robin’s POV  
The reason why Jackson and I were still married is I thought I’d be dead by now. Jumped, cut or shot. I wanted someone to be there. My mother died when I was young, my father was abusive, and I was an only child. Jackson was the only reason I’m alive. Dying always sounded like the best option. Now that Mori wouldn't see me again why should I be here? Should the suffering have stopped by now? Maybe, I should end it. I go to close up Starbucks it's one o’clock in the morning. No one is ever here this late. I close the door and lock it.  I write a note and tape it to the door. 

“First, I’m sorry for the mess. To close the investigation of my death I killed myself.  I have never lived in my life, I had an awful childhood. It’s so hard to talk when you want to kill yourself. That's above and beyond everything else, and it's not a mental complaint-it's a physical thing, like it's physically hard to open your mouth and make the words come out. They don't come out smoothly and in conjunction with your brain the way normal people's words do; they come out in chunks as if from an ice dispenser; you stumble on them as they gather behind your lower lip. So you just keep quiet. I’ll end it here, nah Seriously can orphans eat at a family restaurant? I joke. Don’t let my father get my body, I’d rather have in for medical research.  Mori, don’t miss me.

                                                                         ~   Robin” 

I go to the back and open the drawer than the knifes are in.  I place it on my wrist and press as hard as I can. First, on my left wrist then on my right. I look down and see the pool of blood I was in. I drop to my knees and everything goes black. 

Day 1  
February 14, 2017 

Mori’s POV

I wanted to give Robin a second chance. I go to Starbuck in hope she’s closing up. I park in the parking lot. I slowly walk to the door and I see a note on the door. I read it.

“First, I’m sorry for the mess. To close the investigation of my death I killed myself.  I have never lived in my life, I had an awful childhood. It’s so hard to talk when you want to kill yourself. That's above and beyond everything else, and it's not a mental complaint-it's a physical thing, like it's physically hard to open your mouth and make the words come out. They don't come out smoothly and in conjunction with your brain the way normal people's words do; they come out in chunks as if from an ice dispenser; you stumble on them as they gather behind your lower lip. So you just keep quiet. I’ll end it here, nah Seriously can orphans eat at a family restaurant? I joke. Don’t let my father get my body, I’d rather have in for medical research.  Mori, don’t miss me.

                                                                         ~   Robin” 

 

No, no, no I break the glass door. I slam the door open and I go to the backroom. I see her lying there in a pool of blood. I lean over her and she has a faint pulse. I open a draw and pull out two rags and put them the wounds. I hold pressure on the left arm which seem deeper. I pull my phone out from my back-short’s pocket. I call 911. The ambulance should be here in five minutes. 

“911, what is your emergency,” Said the operator.

“This is Dr. Morinozuka. I have a female in early twenties with severe wounds on her wrists. We are in the Starbucks on third. I have the bleeding under control but she wouldn’t last long.” I say. “Please, come I have to hang up.”

I hang up and look at Robin she looks helpless. I think of why she did it. Was it because of me? I was angry at her.  Was it the stress of everything that happened today?  I hear the ambulance, it’s two minutes away.  I’m going to marry her someday. She can’t die now, we’ll have children. We’ll grow old together. She can’t die now.  The ambulance is here two men come in with a stretcher.  I’m going to be her support. Her rock.  I ride in the ambulance, it takes six minutes and she crashes twice. 

“I’m sorry Mori, but you can’t go into surgery with her,” yelled Alex. “Please stay in the waiting room.” 

I sit down in the waiting room the surgery takes one hour and thirty-three minutes. 

“Mr. Morinozuka, she is ready to see you.” Alex said. 

I’m going to ask her to move in with me.  She was in the ICU, the sight brought chills down my spine. I saw her eyes open.

“Mori, what are you doing here?” 

“I want you to move in with me. I know it’s sounds crazy but, ask me anything about myself and I’ll answer it. Robin, I thought I was going to lose you. We have known each other for seven hours and eight minutes. But, I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t care that you're married, if I’d be your affair. “I said. 

I pulled a chair over and held her hand, I kissed it. 

“Mori, can you get divorce papers.” Robin said. 

“Of course, right away.”


	3. Day 2

Day 2  
February 15, 2017 

Robin’s POV 

Seriously, a girl can only dream of a guy like Mori. The guy who you know you’ll be with forever. But I’ve only known him for seven hours. I want to know him better. My contract on my apartment has to be renewed in a week. I haven’t ever really lived my life so, why not move in with him. I hint the nurse button in hopes Alex would come. 

“Robin, what’s wrong.” Alex said as he walked in. 

“I’d pull up a chair if I were you.” I said. 

Alex was with me every time Jackson was in the hospital and he suggested that we should get married.  

“Doctor Morinozuka- spill the beans.” I said.

“He’s new, single and lives with his older cousin Honey.” Alex said.

“What kinda of name is Honey?”

“I don’t know but what’s up with you? The last time you did was in high school.”

“Alex, do you believe in love in first sight?”

“I do, but don’t dodge the question.”

“Jackson was in a plane crash. Mori and I were out on a date. He found out I was married and I screwed up my chances with him.” 

“Robin, you know you always have me.” Alex winked at and I pushed him off his seat. 

“I haven't told you he asked to me to move in with him.”

Alex’s smile disappears.

“Robin, that’s fucking stupid. You have known him for seven hours.”

“Alex, I love him.”

“What the hell, are you high? Seven fucking hours. What the hey biscuits? ™ You have known him for seven hours.”

Day 2  
February 15, 2017 

Alex’s POV 

I Love Robin

Day 2  
February 15, 2017 

Robin’s POV  
Mori walked back into the room.

“Okay Alex, you can leave.” I said. 

Alex leaves the room and Mori sits at the edge of the bed. He was wearing baseball t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His black hair was a mess. The held the papers in one hand and mine in the other. He put the papers next to him and pulled a pen out of his back pocket. 

“Here,” Mori said as he gave me the pen and papers. 

I sign the papers. 

“Jackson needs to sign them. Is he awake yet?” I said. 

“I’ll go ask Alex.” Mori said. 

I reach out and grab his hand.  I don't want him to leave me. 

“I’ll stay, don't worry.” He said.

I call Alex, “Is Jackson awake yet?”

“In fact, he just woke up.” Alex announced. 

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”  I hung up the phone.

“Mori, can you take me to Jackson’s room?” 

“Of course, I'll get a wheelchair.” Mori said.

“I can walk you know.” I said sarcastically.

Mori rolled his eyes. I got up out of bed and Mori helped me to the elevator. We get up to room 302. I look through the window and see Jackson sitting up. I walk into the room. I see his perky face, with short black hair. The light completed his black skin. His ice blue eyes put butterflies in my stomach every time I saw them.

“Jackson, “I said and sat down next to him. “I want a divorce.”

Jacksons eyes widen. 

“But, I love you. Does five years of marriage mean anything to you? “Jackson said. 

I'm completely shocked. 

“I’m playing with you. Where do I have to sign?” 

Jackson sign the papers. We were divorced. I was divorced. 

“Mori, I can't move in with you. I'm going to stay with Jackson for a few months and then I'll move in with you.”  I said. “I still need to be there for Jackson, he's been there for me.” 

The room fell silent.

“You were going to move in with him.” Jackson said.

“I’m going to.”  I said.

We leave the room.  
Day 2  
February 15, 2017 

Mori’s POV

It’s for the best. She needs someone who she knows will be there for her. 

“Robin, do you believe in soulmates.” I asked. 

“I do. I think you're mine.” Robin said.

I smiled and she smiled back. I kissed her. 

“We’ll talk every day and have a date every week for the rest of our lives.” I giggled. 

Day 2  
February 15, 2017 

Robin’s POV

“What the hell, Robin?” Jackson said. “My doctor?” 

“It’s not like that. We were on a date when you were in surgery.” I said.

“You’re going to live with me, till I'm sure about him. I don't want you to get hurt.” Jackson yelled.

“Jackson, he made me second guess trying to kill myself.” I said.

“But you still did it.” Jackson said. 

“Yes, but no one has ever made me second guess myself, other than you.” 

“Please, don't rush into things.” 

Alex walk into the room. 

“Well, Jackson and Robin you both can be released. Just don't over work yourself.” Alex said and handed release papers. 

The papers took a few minutes to fill out. After we filled them out, we called a taxi to Jackson’s house.  His house is small but does the job. We sleep in the same bed since Jackson didn't have a couch. I checked my phone and I had a text for Mori. 

Mori: u good?

Robin:  yeppers hru 

Mori: I'm just missing you ;) 

Robin: I'm blushing ｡◕‿◕｡

Mori: you're so cute

Mori:  date tomorrow? 

Robin:  of course what do you wanna do? 

Mori: do u wanna go to the zoo? 

Robin: that’s sweet 12ish 

Mori: I'll pick u up. 

Robin: see you then :)

He's so sweet. 

I call for pizza and I start watching the YOI movie. 

“Robin, are you watching gay porn?”

“You’re awful, don't crash my ships.” I explained. 

“Don’t worry your gay ships are safe   
with me.” 

“I ordered pizza,” I said. 

The doorbell rang.  I go to open it and I get the pizza and go back to watching YOI. I fall asleep somewhere with Yuri kissing Viktor as they skate together.


	4. Day 3: Zoo date

Day 3. 12’oclock   
February 16, 2017 

Mori’s POV

Mori: I'm outside ｡◕‿◕｡

Robin: I'll be out in a few (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Robin had a light pink dress on with sleeves.  She looks amazing. Her hair was curly and the light hit her perfectly. 

“You look amazing,” I said. 

I look down and I am kinda ashamed of what I was wearing.  I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Robin was blushing.

“You don't look half bad yourself.” Robin said. 

I open the car door for Robin.  I drive to the Zoo.  She doesn’t stop smiling. I reach to hold her hand and we start holding hands walking. The first stop was the lions. The male lion was sitting on the rock, looking over his pack.  We walk around for a hour.  

“Let’s get something to eat.” I said. 

“I saw a hot dog stand at the Hippo’s. We can eat there.” Robin said. 

I order two hot dogs and bring them over to a picnic table. I put the hot dogs down and pull her into an embrace.   
“How about we head out to my house.” I said 

“I’d love to.” Robin said. 

The drive takes a good ten minutes.  We sing Lion King the whole ride. I lean her upstairs.

(THIS WILL NOT BE GOOD IAM SO SORRY)   
Smut ahead. 

As we head up the stairs I pull off her bra. I slam the door open as I feel my cock get harder. I made sure Honey was at his parents tonight.  I push Robin against the wall as we passionately kiss. I brushed my hand up her dress on her upper thigh. A small moan escapes her lips. I take my black t-shirt off as she stops me. 

“Mori, I’m still a virgin.” Robin whispered. 

I didn’t think she was going to say that. 

“We don’t have to.” I said. 

“No, I want to. Just go slow.” She said. 

I go in to kiss up and down her neck. She moans louder. I left off her dress and throw it across the floor.  She’s wearing sexy black panties.  I slip my hand into her panties and start rubbing her clit. She starts moaning. She sits up and puts her hand on my throbbing cock. She starts to unbuckle my jeans. 

Shit, my boxers are covered with pre-cum. 

I take off my jeans to reveal the bulge in my boxers. She pulls my boxers down and my boner pops out. My penis is thick and long. Not to brag. Robin puts her hand on it. Her hand moves up and down. I pull Robin on the couch.  I stand over top her as puts her hand on my hip. She slowly puts her mouth on my penis. I start to moan. She feels so good. She starts to move up and down the base of my cock.  I stop her to get a condom. She starts shake her head. I grab her hand and pull her to the bedroom. I throw her onto the bed. I position her on the edge of the bed. I spit in my hand and rub it in her pussy and rub the tip of my penis. 

“Are you ready?” I said.

She shook her head in approval. I push my girth into her opening. She’s so tight. I wait for her to be ready for me to start to move. She nods and i push my whole length and she moans. I moan as well. I move in and out. With our moaning getting louder every thrust. 

“Mori,” she moans.

I know she’s about to cum. So am I. Lean down to kiss her and I don’t want it to end. 

I want her to get pregnant. To marry me; to love me. 

“I love you,” I moaned. 

“I love you, too” Robin said. 

I quicken my pace, I began to moan every few thrust. I go even deeper, Robin started moaning as well. My cock was so hot inside of her, and I knew that neither of you were going to last much longer.

Our bodies rhythmically moved together, both of us experiencing intense pleasure. Robin was the first to be pushed over the edge, an intense orgasm coursing through her. As Robin climaxed, the sounds she made pushed me over the edge as well. A few more quick thrusts, and I was cumming, moaning and uttering her name. I came inside her filling her up.  We just lie there till we both fall asleep.

When I wake, Robin is still sleep beside me. I check the clock to see that I’m late. 

I don’t want to wake her. 

I write a note saying that I made her breakfast and that I’m sorry I couldn’t be there right now. I thought ponders me. Is she on birth control.  


	5. Day 4

Day 4. 7’oclock   
February 17, 2017 

Robin’s POV

When I wake, I look over to an empty bed. I wasn’t surprised. He was a surgical fellow. I saw a note on his pillow. 

“I’m so sorry I can’t be there still holding you. But, duty calls. I want to take you to New York as soon as I can take two FULL days off. We can see Hamilton; my father knows Lin-Manuel Miranda. My family lives in NYC so I would love for you to meet you. I made you pancakes. ;)  If Honey is there please don’t tell him we had sex, he may kill you.

~ Love Mori”

Great, my bra isn’t in here.

I peer my head out of Mori’s room, I didn’t see any one. Then, I looked down.  I see a short blonde haired guy.

That’s not what I thought Mori’s older cousin would look like. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Said Honey.

How can someone so cute say that.

“I’m Robin,” I said.   
“I’m so sorry, Robin~chan, I thought you were someone else.  I see Takashi made you pancakes. Can I have some. Takashi makes the best pancakes ever.” Honey said.

“Go for it.” I said.

I look and see my bra in the couch and grab it and put it on when Honey is distracted with eating pancakes. 

How could someone that small kick my ass.

“I heard so much of you Robin~chan. Takashi seems to really like you. If you hurt him I will kill you. Or if you take his virginity.” Honey said.

“Say what?” 

“Takashi is waiting till marriage and if your ruin it. I will slit your throat in your sleep. Do I make myself clear?”  

“Yes, sir.” I said as I grabbed my purse and left. 

Mori wasn’t a virgin. Was he? The how the hell was he so good then?  

I have something to tell him, it’s wasn’t about birth control I have that covered I think. 

Robin: Virgin?

Mori: so Mitsukuni was there.

Robin: Yea.

Mori: …

Robin: is it true?

Mori: yes

Robin: How the hell were you that good then? 

Mori: O'RLY?

Robin: ◉_◉

Mori: I guess we have to do it again to make sure your right

Robin: shut up 

Mori: do you wanna meet my parents since you already meet Mitsukuni. 

Robin: Of course, I want to.

Mori: I’d love to meet yours

Robin: My mother died and my father should stay out of the picture. 

Mori: Robin…

Robin: It’s ok you didn’t know

Mori: I have to go cut someone open TTYL

Robin: good bye (~￣³￣)~

I get a call from Jackson. 

“Where the hell are you. You didn’t come home last night.” 

I pulled the phone away from my ear since he was yelling so much.  

“I’m getting a taxi now I’ll talk to you after work.”  
When I get to work, there was the old couple waiting outside holding hands. 

I hope I get love like that. 

Work was normal the normal rush of people at eight. That old couple comes in three time right before the rushes.  I may just be hoping but the old lady looks like me. I got a text from Mori.

Mori:  A long long time ago, there was a volcano living all alone in the middle of the sea.

Robin: ??

Mori: He sat high above his bay, Watching all the couples play And wishing that he had someone too.

Robin: …

Mori: And from his lava came, this song of hope that he sang out loud, every day for years and years.

Robin: that’s sad

Mori: I have a dream. I hope it will come true. You are here with me. And I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and sky up above, would send me someone to lava.

Robin: forever alone

Mori: Here is to singing all alone and turning his lava into stone until he was on the brink of extinction.

Robin: :(

Mori: But little that he know that living in the sea below that another volcano was listening to his song. Everyday she heard his tune her lava grew and grew because she believed that song was for her.

Robin: Then, they get together and lived happily ever after 

Mori: Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea. As he sang his song of hope for the last time. I have a dream. I hope it will come true. You are here with me. And I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and sky up above would send me someone to lava. Rising from the sea below stood a lovely volcano looking all around but she could not see him.

Robin: RIP

Mori: He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone but with no lava of his song was so gone. He filled the sea with his tears watched his dreams disappear. As she remembered what his song meant to her.

Robin: I have a dream. I hope it will come true. You are here with me. And I am here with you. I wish that the earth, sea, and sky up above would send me someone to lava.

Mori: Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the sea. All together now their lava grew and grew. No longer they are they all alone with Aloha as their new home. And when you go and visit them this is what they sing:

Robin: I have a dream I hope it would come true. That you will grow old with me, an I will grow old with you. We thank the earth, sea, and sky we thank too.

Mori: I have a dream I hope it would come true. That you will grow old with me, an I will grow old with you. We thank the earth, sea, and sky we thank too.  
Robin: I lava YOU!

Mori:  I lava YOU! 

Robin: I LAVA YOU!

Mori: I lava you more!   
Robin: You’re too cute

Mori know just how to cheer me up. I needed a change. I look at my hair and did a quick decision. So, I picked up a pair of scissors and chop it all off.  From hips to my shoulders. I felt so good. I hurried home to Jackson and fell asleep in bed.


	6. Day 7

Day 7. 6’oclock   
February 20, 2017 

Mori’s POV

Tomorrow was the big day. Robin was going to meet my parents. Tae and Miki Morinozuka, weren’t the easiest people to please. I was stressed and I could tell Robin was stressed.   
Mori: Hey, U wanna come over?  
Robin:  Sure ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
I couldn’t help but smile.  The way she texted was adorable.  
Robin: I’m in a cab rn. Is Honey there?  
Mori: Nope  
Robin: You know what we can do  
Mori: Please do tell  
Robin: Well we can play a game  
Mori: What kind of game?  
Robin: One that has little clothes and alcohol  
Mori: I can’t wait…  
Robin: Well, I’m almost there  
I get up and get two shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. I go and sit down on my dark gray loveseat. I stare at the door waiting for a ring. I take a look to see what I was wearing, a long sleeve shirt with khakis. Finally, I hear the bell ring. I hold myself from running to the door. I open the door to see Robin wearing overalls with a blue tank top on underneath. She hasn’t been able to unamazed me.  She was holding a brown paper bag.   
“I got the good stuff.” Robin said pulling out a bottle of wine.  
I put my arms around her, pulling her into me.   
“I love you,” I said pulling Robin closer. “I want to be yours and only yours. I’m sick of not having you right beside me.  I want to you to have my children and we grow old together. But, I want to know everything about you. Let’s play never have I ever.”  
“Takashi, I love you more than I can express. But, I can’t marry you with only knowing you for seven days. I have never been in a long-term relationship, or a relationship to begin with. Jackson was the only person I’ve been with but that was all fake.”   
I break off of holding her and go to the kitchen and grab the glasses and the Vodka. I filled both up and handed one to Robin.   
“As you said you have never been in a relationship.” I state as I take a shot.   
“Who?”  
“I was in a relationship that my parents set up, her name was Nari. But, she never wanted a relationship with me. She wanted my parent’s money. They didn’t see it though. It was too much so I told her to leave and never come back.”  
By this point tears started to form in my eyes. Robin saw that so she started to hug me.   
“Never have I ever been on birth control.” Robin squealed.  
My face went blank.  
“Say what now.”  
“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. But- “Robin started as I cut her off.  
“So, there is a chance that you’re going to have my child.” I beamed.  
“I guess.” Croaked Robin.   
“Maybe we should give in a better shot.” Mori cooed.  
I hurry and pick Robin up as she wraps her legs around me and I place her on the counter. I pull off my shirt as Robin undoes my belt. After the shirt and the belt comes off, Robin moves a hand up and runs through my short black hair. Our tongues explore each other’s mouths. I take my pants off as I look at Robin and she is still fully clothed. That had to change. I break off from our long kiss and step back and see how perfect she is.   
“Man, how are you so perfect?” I said standing in front of her.   
“Speak for yourself, hottie.”  
I undo one of her straps and then the other. As I start kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point. I shimmy her out of her overalls and panties. As she takes her tank top and bra off.  I felt my dick get harder. I couldn’t help myself anymore. I took off my boxers. And pumped myself a few times before I thrusted my cock into her, filling her up. She whimpered as I slowly starting to move. I groaned as she moaned when I hit her g-spot. Robin puts her legs around me to pull me in closer. The sounds of sex fill the apartment. I pick her up without stopping the thrusting. I move over the bedroom and put Robin and the edge of the bed. I move faster and faster hinting Robin’s g-spot and I feel her tighten around my cock making me go over the edge as well. Breathless Robin moans my name.  I lied down right beside her and fell asleep with my arms around her.


	7. Day 8

Day 8. 8’oclock  
February 21, 2017 

Robin’s POV

I wake up with Mori beside me. It was the day of meeting his parents. I look over and see Mori staring at me. I lean over and kiss him. 

“I need to go home and get ready for tonight.” I said.  
“About that, I wanted to take you out today and get an outfit.” Mori purred.

I slip my overalls back on not bothering putting a top on and walk over to the kitchen. I open the cabinet and pull out 2 K-cups and start brewing once looking for the sugar. In the mug that doesn’t have the coffee in it I put sugar in and leave the coffee black for Mori. I finish up my coffee and take both into the bedroom. Mori now had clothes on sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s wearing a fancy white long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. I walk over and sit next to him handing the coffee. 

“You remembered.” Mori smirked.   
“It’s the least I could do.” I beamed.   
I put my half empty coffee on the bed stand. I find my bra and tank top and put it on. I look over at Mori who has a huge smile on his face.   
“You wanna go out now and get you dressed.” Mori bubbled.   
“Yea, you want me to call a cab.” I agreed.   
Mori nodded as taking my mug and leaving the room. I take my phone off the night stand and call a cab. I walk out of the bedroom walking to the front door.  Mori came out of the kitchen. Mori holds his hand and I hold it as we walk out of the building and wait outside for the cab. The cab pulls up and we get in. The cab only took a few minutes. We leave the cab after Mori pays for it. Mori leads me into a fancy store that I’ve never seen before. As we walk into the store a short French man walks up to Mori.  
“Well, hello Mr. Morinozuka. I’m guess this is her. The lucky lady, Robin you can come this way and our team of stylist we help you.” He started in a French accent.  
The short well-dressed man leads me into a dressing room with five elegant women waiting for you to enter. 

Day 8. 9’oclock   
February 21, 2017 

Mori’s POV

Calvin sits me outside of a large dressing room. I sit there waiting, I told Calvin that I was bring the love of my life in to get a dress to meet my parents. Robin came out of that room in a black dress that had lace sleeves. The dress flared out to complement her body shape. She looked drop dead gorgeous. I guess I must have been staring.   
“Takashi!” Robin exclaimed.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare but, you’re too perfect.” I admitted.   
I smiled at her, she started acting shy. Which was adorable.   
“I’m gonna get you all dolled up. So, can we do whatever she wants. Shoes, hair, and makeup.” I said as Robin gets directed for hair and Calvin pushes a cart of heels.   
I sit back in the huge chair and wait for Robin. It takes about half an hour till I see Robin again. She comes walking with the same black dress with nude high heels. Her hair is curled and she couldn’t look more breath taking. I’ve already given Calvin the money. I stand there with the goofiest grin.   
“I don’t have words, for how breathtaking you look.” I blurted.  
I walk up to her before she can say anything and pick her up and twirl her around. The height difference wasn’t that bad with the heels on. So, I leaned down and whispered that I loved her. I take her hand and walk out as a car was waiting. That Calvin called for us that would take us to the house. The ride hours but as we pulled up I could tell Robin was nervous.


	8. Day 8: Meeting the Parents

Day 8. 1’oclock  
February 21, 2017 

Robin’s POV

 

This is it, the moment has come for me to meet Mori’s parents. I’m the one who took his virginity. Well, in turn he did for you. I turn to Mori.  
“I don’t think I can do this.” I stuttered.  
“You’ll do great and after we’ll go see Hamilton.” Mori whispered.  
We get out of the car and start moving to huge house that looked like the white house. Mori presses the doorbell and you could hear it from outside the house. By this time, I’m counting second. 1.. 2..3…30..31..32..33. An old man in a suit answers the door.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Morinozuka and Miss. Day. Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka are waiting in the living room.” He said.  
I was holding Mori’s hand for dear life. We are walking through a hallway into the living room. Then his parents see me. A tall man with dark eyes and hair began to stand up. I saw where Mori got his height from. I mean he’s six feet and four inches. I soon see a shorter woman with short black hair and a disappointed look on her face. I look back at Mori and he was smiling his heart off.  
“You must be Caroline.” Mori’s father said.  
“It’s Robin. Caroline is my middle name.” I greeted. I’m going to kill Mori for saying my middle name.  
“My bad, so how long have you been seeing Takashi.” He questioned.  
“Well, our relationship hasn’t been going on for that long. But, I know that I couldn’t wish for someone else. He’s something else and I hope he feels the same way.” I confessed.  
His father nodded in approval. Mori’s mother stepped up.  
“I’m going to cut to the chase, sex. You will not have it with my son until marriage.” Mori’s mother barked.  
I looked up at Mori and still holding his hand.  
“That’s no problem. I’m not planning to lose my virginity before marriage. So, you don’t have to worry about me.” I squeaked.  
“Miki, please calm down.” Mori’s father yelled.  
She rolled her eyes and to go sit down. I’m never going to get her approval. Miki sat down on the light blue love seat.  
She crossed her legs and said, “But, you’re the only girl that my baby has brought home. He must see something in you.”  
Mori lets go of my hand and said, “I love her. I’m going to marry her someday.”  
My eyes triple in size. But, I know that already. I’d marry Mori and we’d have a family. I smile and I see that his mother is surprised. A grin overcame her RBF.  
“I want grandchildren.” She spurted out.  
I could help but laugh.  
“I’m not ready for children yet.” I admitted.  
The four of us went out for dinner and then by 5:30 we headed to the Richard Rodger theater to go see Hamilton.  The show was great from Anthony Ramos’ death scenes that I cried at. To Jonathan Groff, just in general. I’d worship him. Then, my cinnamon bun, Philippa Soo. Daveed and Renee slayed. And then there’s Lin. After the show, still wiping away tears, Mrs. Morinozuka grabbed my hand.  
She whispered, “How would you like to meet Lin.”  
I couldn’t believe what she said,” say what now?”  
“Come on.” She stands up.  
I follow her. We go into the back room with the man himself.  
“My gosh Mika, Mika, Mika! Goodness, you like the show. Oooh, that reminds me of Tae. How is that old bugger. Your still married to him. I’m sorry I didn’t even talk to you yet little lady. I’m Lin Manuel Miranda. Call me Lin. The whole thing is a mouth full,” Lin ranted.  
I’m star struck. I never thought I’d meet him.  
“Umm I..I’m Ro.. Robin… D..Day. I’m a huge fan.” I stuttered.  
Lin quickly moves over to hug me.  
“Are you Mika’s daughter in law? Man, I’m so proud of Takashi! He found a girl. Oooh are you two trying for a bay you have the glow of pregnancy. My wife had the same glow before we knew. Aah my wife.” Lin added.  
Sadly, Lin could be right. I wasn’t on birth control or had my period this month. But, it was way too early to till. It was five days ago.  
“My god, Lin! She’s his girlfriend. They will not be having sex before the wedding!” Miki yelled.  
Man, Lin is God, he might predict things like this. We’d get married if I was. Lin was standing there and he quickly put his arm around me and starting walking.  Walking with him.  
He asked,” So how far along? Oooh let me guess. Ah you lost your virginity five days ago! Oh, yea five days.” Lin said.  
I was so glad Mori’s mother wasn’t here to hear this.  
“Are you god?” I yelped.  
“Name her after me.”  
I stopped and looked at him.  
“Her?” I gasped.  
He smiled,” A baby girl.”  
I stood there smiling. Mika came running over.  
“Don’t she’s my sons!” Mika yelled.  
Lin put his arm around Mika.  
Lin slyly said,” are you jealous?”  
“What? Me?” Mika puzzled.  
I see Mori come run over. He put his arms around me.  
He leaned in and whispered, “What did he say.”  
I don’t know what to say. I just stand there. I look up after a few minutes.  
“I think Lin is God.” I said telling the truth.  
“What did he say?” Mori said very confused.  
I lean closer and said, “That I’m pregnant.”  
Mori stood there having mixed feelings. Then, he started smiling. He took my arm and we walked to an empty room. Mori closes the door. He puts his arms around my waist.  
“We have to wait and see but, Lin isn’t really wrong about things. We’ll get married and move in together. I love you. I don’t care if you aren’t pregnant. I still want us to get married. I know it feels rushed but, I can’t wait.” Mori beamed.


	9. Day 22

Day 22  
March 7, 2017 

Robin’s POV

It’s been two weeks since we went to see Hamilton and I meet Mori’s parents.  I went into the bathroom with a pregnancy test. By this time, I missed my period and after what Lin said still haunts me.  The past two weeks were amazing. Jackson and Mori started hanging out with each other. I think Jackson is starting to like him. Mori and I walked through the park every other night. I open the box of the test and read the instructions. It was simple one line negative and two lines positive. I pee on the test and sit it on the sink and wait for three minutes. Sadly, those few minutes predict my future.  Every positive and negative thought entered my mind. What if I’m an awful parent? What if Miki finds out that we had sex and he knocked me up? What if I’m not pregnant?  Will Mori not want to marry me then? Am I ready to spend my whole life with someone? I hear the timer go off.  I didn’t notice I was passing back and forth in the bathroom. I look down and see the positive test. I took the test when no one was there. Mori was at work so I wanted to go to the free medical clinic in town. I picked up a light jacket. I decide to walk down to the clinic.  It’s only a few blocks away. I entered the clinic and went to sit down. A nurse came over and guided me into a cut off room. I sit down on the bed as a nurse came in.  
“Hello, Miss what can I do for you.” The nurse said.  
“I was hoping that I could get a blood pregnancy test.” I croaked.  
“Of course, we can. Did you already take a home pregnancy test?” The nurse questioned.  
“I did but I wanted to be sure.” I said shyly.  
“I’ll be right back with the supplies.” She said as she left the room.  
I sat there on the bed as I pulled out my phone to text Alex.  
Robin:  hey can you talk right now  
Alex: good for you that I’m on break  
Robin: you can’t tell anyone I told you this  
Alex: it’s going to be juicy  
Robin: I’m at the medical clinic rn  
Alex: I can be there in a few minutes  
Robin: please  
I wait for a few minutes, when Alex walks in. He was still in scrubs as comes in and sits next to be.  
“What’s wrong.” Alex said.  
I had put the pregnancy test in the jacket when I left home. I pulled it out of the pocket and handed it to Alex. The shock on his face is indescribable.  
“What the hell?” Alex said.  
“Please don’t judge me.” I quavered.  
“Robin. I wouldn’t judge you but, make sure you’re making the right decision. You don’t know him that well. You haven’t known him for a month yet and you gave up your virginity and possible are pregnant.” Alex exclaimed.  
I put my head down. Alex put his hand on my cheek and lifted it up.  
“I will support you no matter what. But, you’ve given everything to a new relationship. I will be here. I hope that you know that I’ll drop everything for you.” Alex added.  
“Alex...” I started as Alex interrupted.  
“I love you. I’ll take you away and raise the child as my own. Robin Caroline Danielle Day when have I not been here for you. I always will.” Alex confessed.  
I was speechless. I never knew Alex felt that way but, likely the silence didn’t last long as the nurse from before came in and took a sample of blood.  
“Well, I’ll be back in five minutes. With the results.” The nurse said as she left the room.  
“I haven’t told Mori that I took a test.” I blurted.  
Alex hasn’t said a word since he said he loved me,” that’s a good thing.”  
“Alex, I know it’s fast but if I’m pregnant, I’m not getting rid of it.” I said.  
“We’ll have to wait and see.” Alex said.  
The next four minutes of were longer than the three minutes for the first test. The thoughts were worst this time. I was thinking of Alex now and life with him and then life without Mori. I wasn’t going to tell Mori if it is negative. The nurse came in.  
“I have some news. You are pregnant. Take your time and here these are prenatal vitamins.” She said as she handed a bottle of vitamins and a paper with the results.  
A smile washed over my face. I really was happy, to carry Mori’s child.  
“Alex, thank you so much. But, I don’t feel that way.” I said grabbing my jacket and leaving the room.  
As I start walking, I see Mori. Damn! I wasn’t ready to tell him. I put my head down hoping he wouldn’t see me. That didn’t work.  
“Hey, Hon what are you doing here?” Mori asked.  
“Nothing. I wanted to check on you at work. I have something to tell you tonight if you wanna come over tonight.” I lied trying to leave.  
“I’ll come over around five.” Mori said.  
“Sounds good.” I said as I try to run out of the clinic.  
I decided to go get a shirt that says well we’re fucked. But, they didn’t have one. So, I got a shirt that said world’s best dad shirt and a bag to put it in. By this time, it was like 4:30. But, I went into this weird store and found a shirt that said it. A we’re fucked shirt. I decided I’d put it on when I got home. When I get there, I put the shirt on as I heard a knock.


End file.
